


Top

by lifesucksballs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First attempt at smut, M/M, Smut, do not read if you already had sex because i'm sure this is implausible af, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifesucksballs/pseuds/lifesucksballs
Summary: In which Joshua tops. You know, for once.Chapter One: JihanChapter Two: CheolsooChapter Three: idk, a detailed account of my soul descending to hell for writing too much smut, probably





	1. Jihan

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just some shameless Jihan smut with a bunch of fluff thrown in, as well as Joshua dominating the shit out of Jeonghan. Yay! :)  
> I'm not really the best at writing gay smut though, on account of the fact that I am a sad, dickless virgin, but I've given it my best shot. Hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Reposted. Originally posted at AFF.

“Do you, like, want to try topping?”

This was the question that Jeonghan chose to ask Jisoo one morning, his manner completely casual, barely glancing up from his phone—as if he didn’t just propose the utilization of his asshole for his boyfriend’s pleasure.

Naturally, Jeonghan _had_ to pop _this_ particular can of worms open right when Jisoo was frantically getting ready for class—a calculus exam he was eleven minutes late for, to be more specific. At that moment, he was buttering charred toast and shaving the left side of his face at the same time.

There was a pause in which neither said anything.

And then Jisoo whirled his head to face his boyfriend in disbelief, not caring that his movement caused new hairy toppings to be added to his already gross sandwich. He grasped the table for support, accidentally smashing his hand on the breadknife slathered with butter, and causing a slab of grease to catapult to the ceiling as the knife flipped over.

“What?” Jisoo choked out. “Jeonghan, what did you say?”

Jeonghan looked up. “I _said—_ oh, my God, Jisoo-yah, you’re bleeding!”

Jisoo raised a hand where the razor nicked him—and was successful in smearing butter on his stinging face. “Never mind that,” he said quickly. “Wha-What did you just ask?

He held his breath, awaiting his boyfriend’s reply. Jeonghan had better have said what he _thought_ he’d heard him say, or else he’d kill himself painfully with limited array of weapons. Well, if the butter-infested kitchen and his bloody cheek was anything to go by, they were perfectly capable of causing sufficient damage.

The older boy waved his hand dismissively. “Oh, it was just an idea, don’t—”

“I’ll do it.”

Jeonghan raised an eyebrow. “You will? Cool.” He stood and started to unbutton his shirt. “Wanna do me right now?”

“No—not now,” Jisoo stammered, averting his gaze.

There was another pause, and then Jeonghan sighed and folded his arms. “Look, babe, it’s okay if you don’t want to. I mean, if you _can’t_ …”

“What?”

Jisoo’s went rigid, in more ways than one. He didn’t really know why. There was really nothing appealing about his boyfriend at that moment. Looking at him, sitting there so fucking condescendingly, not even looking at him in the eye when he was talking to him was—well, Jisoo felt rather peculiar, though he wasn’t really sure why. It was like something in him was slowly waking up, consuming him. Something that caused him to stride to the where Jeonghan sat and loom over him, engulfing the older boy in his shadow.

“Excuse me?” he said, his voice calm. “What’s that supposed to mean, Hannie?”

Jeonghan shrugged, eyes still fixed on his phone. Apparently, thought Joshua bitterly, that cell phone was far more interesting than _he_ was. “I mean, I guess it does take a bit of dominance to top, you know? And I don’t think—”

Roughly, he grabbed Jeonghan by the shirt collar, while his other hand reached for the boy’s chin. Jeonghan gasped, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“Look me in the eye when you’re talking.”

Neither of them recognized the voice that came out of the usually soft-spoken boy, garbled by a growl that seemed to emanate from deep within him. Jeonghan’s breathing became heavier when he saw how piercing, how _dark_ Joshua’s eyes had become. His hand went slack, dropping his phone.

“I-I’m sorry,” Jeonghan breathed. He backed away, unable to tear his eyes from his boyfriend’s.

“That’s more like it,” Joshua said softly. He gripped Jeonghan’s chin again, this time dipping his head for a kiss. Jisoo’s hands explored, groping and touching his boyfriend’s body until the older boy trembled and squirmed beneath him.

Jeonghan moaned against his lips, hands reaching out to grasp his neck. But Jisoo stubbornly kept his lips closed until the last minute, when he suddenly drew his boyfriend’s tongue into his mouth and sucked.

Jeonghan gasped again, the lower half of his body involuntarily bucking. He ground his hips soundly against his boyfriend’s, moaning loudly as he felt Joshua’s corresponding erection against his. Never had it felt so menacing, so completely _there,_ and certainly never had Jeonghan craved it as much as that moment, ached for it to brush against him, to be inside him…

Joshua gave another thrust against his boyfriend’s member before finally pulling away, landing a chaste peck on the older one’s nose.

“No…Jisoo…” Jeonghan whined, trying to pull him back to him.

“I have an exam, Jeonghan.” Joshua straightened his shirt, ran a hand through his messy hair. He leaned towards his boyfriend again, lips brushing his ear. “I’ll deal with you tonight.”

 

Jisoo had to marvel at how horrifically unsexy he looked.

In general, he wasn’t exactly that sexy. With his pouty pink lips and feline eyes, most people would refer to him as cute, or even pretty, but never really sexy. Everyone always assumed that Jeonghan was the top between the two of them, because Jeonghan _is_ pretty freaking sexy. With that lazy smirk and stylish long hair, not to mention a better-built body than Joshua’s lanky frame, Jeonghan looked like the type to take charge, to have the upper hand during sex. (Of course, Jeonghan taking charge of anything was almost laughable, because the boy was always sleepy as heck.)

Jisoo didn’t mind being the bottom, really. He did have his reasons, after all…

Anyway, Jisoo didn’t really think of himself as sexy to begin with, but even less so in that particular day, a few hours before he and Jeonghan had crazy hot sex (but that’s getting ahead of the story).

Forty pairs of eyes had snapped to Jisoo’s direction when he stumbled into the examination hall, hair tousled, shirt wrinkled, polka-dotted boxer-clad boner (courtesy of Jeonghan, of course) tucked uncomfortably into the waistband of his jeans. Half of his face was dark with stubble, while the other half was as smooth as a baby’s, except for the jagged line of when he accidentally cut himself with the razor. Somehow, his eyebrows, nose, and chin ended up being caked with dried butter that no amount of scrubbing could remove.

He was seriously wondering how he was able to pull the sexy top image off that morning, and how he actually managed to seduce Jeonghan with it.

Add to the fact that he probably failed his calculus exam (seriously, why they required music majors to study _calculus_ was beyond him) and how he spent the entire school day with a pink Spongebob Squarepants hanky tied behind his head to cover his half-shaven face (like the world’s lamest bandit), he definitely didn’t _feel_ very sexy either.

But the minute he stepped into his apartment at three in the afternoon (not the sexiest time of the day, either), hands desperately clawed at him, yanking him into the threshold. Two seconds later, a heavy weight slammed him against the door, and a hot mouth descended to capture his.

Jisoo felt the stress of the day seep out of him slowly when he heard Jeonghan murmuring his name. He relaxed against his boyfriend’s weight, his hand instinctively coming up to tuck a strand of hair behind the older boy’s ear.

“Jisoo,” Jeonghan sighed. “I’ve wanted you all _day_ …”

Jisoo’s only response was to pull the boy closer, gently kissing his collarbone. He ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s silky hair and finally rested them on his shoulders. He was unable to believe how gorgeous Jeonghan looked at that moment, eyes looking soft instead of its usual haughty expression, mouth parted, cheeks flushed with desire.

He stared, until he felt something stirring in his pants. Suddenly, his grip on Jeonghan’s shoulders tightened, making the older boy gasp.

“Take your clothes off, then.” Jeonghan shivered at the commanding tone. Timidly, he peered at Jisoo behind a veil of black hair. Joshua’s jaw was set and he stood, waiting. Jeonghan’s breath caught when he saw the lustful glint in his boyfriend’s eyes. Who _was_ this man, and what did he do to his gentleman of a boyfriend?

He didn’t have time to contemplate on this further, because suddenly, Joshua was harshly grasping him by the waist, fingertips likely leaving bruises. He pushed Jeonghan and the older boy lost his balance, back slamming painfully on the couch.

He whimpered and Jisoo loomed over him, eyes dark, lips pressed in a straight line.

“Didn’t you hear me, Jeonghan?” he muttered, lips grazing his ear. “I told you to take your clothes off.” He bit his boyfriend’s earlobe, making the older boy cry out.

“Or do you want me to take them off for you?”

“Please,” Jeonghan moaned.

“Why should I?” Joshua growled. “You want this, don’t you?

“Y-Yes…”

“Then take your clothes off.”

Jeonghan weakly began to unbutton his shirt, vulnerable eyes never leaving Joshua’s. Joshua groaned as a little slice of Jeonghan’s flawless body was revealed with every button undone. The minute Jeonghan’s nipples were exposed to cool air, Joshua attacked, hot mouth latching itself on the older boy’s sensitive nub.

“Ahh—Jisoo,” Jeonghan moaned, tangling his slender fingers in his boyfriend’s hair.

Joshua flicked his lover’s nipple with every swift move of his tongue, while his fingers occupied themselves with pinching the one unattended by his mouth. Then, without warning, Joshua switched sides, sucking very harshly on his boyfriend’s nub.

“Oh!” Jeonghan’s eyes rolled back in pleasure.

Joshua left a trail of fiery kisses on every surface of his body, licking and sucking as he went, creating bruising marks on the previously unblemished body.

 Finally, he pulled away and admired his handiwork. “You’re fucking beautiful, you know that?”

Jeonghan’s eyes flew open, hearing his pure, innocent boyfriend curse. And Jeonghan’s eyes continued to widen as his pure, innocent boyfriend began to unbuckle his belt, and, in one swift motion, divested the boy of his pants and boxers.

Jeonghan mewled. “Jisoo-yah…ahh…please—”

Joshua’s mouth swooped down, like a great predator, and took his boyfriend’s entire length in his mouth with one swallow. He choked a bit, but determinedly began to suck.  He relaxed his mouth and Jeonghan’s cock was drawn, a loud whine escaping the older boy’s mouth when he was suddenly devoid of contact.

Jisoo placed an apologetic kiss on his bofriend’s length, before his tongue came lashing out and began swirling over the boy’s throbbing head. He caressed the boy’s length with his tongue for a moment, before he pounced and drew Jeonghan into his hot mouth once more, filling his throat with the pulsating member.

“Shu-Shuaaa...not. Not gonna last if you…if you keep—”

Joshua hummed, apparently agreeing with this sentiment. The vibrations his lips produced caused Jeonghan to come undone. He had to grit his teeth to stop himself from coming right then and there.

“P-Please…I don’t ju-just want your mouth—”

Joshua freed his cock with a slick pop. “Well, what _do_ you want, Jeonghan?” he asked softly. His voice was husky and low and Jeonghan’s cock twitched at the sound. “Tell me.”

“I-I want you.” Jeonghan buried his face with his hands, frustrated with his neediness.

“Do you?” Joshua rasped. Pulling him closer by the hair, Joshua crashed his lips into his lover’s. “And how do you want me?” he growled, when they parted.

“I want you,” Jeonghan murmured, lowering his head in defeat before looking his boyfriend defiantly in the eye. “I want you inside me.”

“Beg for it, then.”Joshua’s hands deftly lifted the older boy’s hips, parting the long, slender legs and placing them on either side of his torso. The wandering hands started to caress his ass and Jeonghan had to stifle a moan.

“Your clothes, Shua, remove—”

“No,” Joshua interrupted, giving his bottom a rough squeeze. “ _Beg_ for it, I said.”

“Please,” Jeonghan whimpered. “Please, Joshua, please…I want you to pound my ass, Joshua, I want your cock inside me, plea—”

Jeonghan’s begging was cut short when Joshua suddenly released his legs and flipped him. His butt was suddenly exposed to the cool air. Jeonghan whimpered as his erection was pressed uncomfortably on the rough couch surface.

He heard something being unzipped, the rustle of a shirt coming off. Suddenly, he felt fingers gently stroking his ass.

“So beautiful,” Jisoo muttered, hands kneading the immaculate flesh. Jeonghan froze when he felt his boyfriend spread his cheeks, and sighed when he felt a tongue licking a hot stripe over his rim.

Pretty soon, the unfamiliar feeling of something cold and wet began to press into his ass. Jeonghan tensed but immediately relaxed when Jisoo kissed his shoulder blade comfortingly. “I wanted to ram into you the first time I saw your ass, Jeonghan, did you know that?”

Jeonghan groaned as Jisoo began to pump his ass. He shuddered violently when the fingers brushed against a particularly sensitive spot that he guessed was his prostate. “Then,” he murmured, voice impossibly sultry, “why didn’t you?”

The pleasurable ministrations Jisoo was doing on his ass suddenly stopped. “I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Jeonghan was quiet. “Really?” he said finally. “That’s why you always let me top you? I remember the first time we had sex. You insisted to bottom even before we took our clothes off.”

“Yes,” Jisoo said breathlessly. “Because it really does hurt, Jeonghan. You’re so beautiful, so _perfect,_ really, I was…afraid. Your body…it doesn’t deserve to go through any pain.” Jeonghan felt Jisoo deliver a soft kiss on the shell of his ear. “ _You_ don’t deserve to go through any pain, angel.”

Jeonghan was afraid that he was going to start bawling any minute, especially if Jisoo continued to touch his body like that, all…reverently, like he was something precious, something meant to be worshipped.

Joshua heard a sniffle and began to panic. “Jeonghannie,” he said urgently, extracting the boy’s legs from his body, “I’m sorry if I was being too rough. I don’t want to hurt you. We can just forget about—”

“No!” And suddenly, Jeonghan leaped, flipped their positions over, and straddled Joshua’s hips.

“You’re also very beautiful,” Jeonghan informed him, even as his face grimaced from the pain of slowly engulfing Joshua’s dick. “You’re perfect, and I love you.” He suddenly dropped his ass right to the hilt of Joshua’s length and moaned, tears filling his eyes. “And y-you can never hurt me, Shua, at least, not on purpose.”

With Herculean effort, Jisoo managed to keep his hips still, although he wanted nothing more than to rut his hips, to thrust into Jeonghan as deeply as possible. “A-Are you okay?” he groaned, running his hands soothingly on his lover’s sides.

“I’m more than okay.” Jeonghan gingerly began to rock his hips when he felt adjusted enough.

Jisoo’s eyes were closed in bliss as his boyfriend began to bounce on his dick, but they opened when Jeonghan pressed a sweet kiss on his forehead. “Thank you, Jisoo. I’m…ready now. You…” He swallowed. “You can go as rough as you want.”

“Are you sure?” Jeonghan could see that Jisoo was very desperately trying to control himself.

“I’m very sure.” Jeonghan smiled, rolling his eyes a little. “I’m not made of glass, baby. You won’t break me, even if you try.”

“Somehow I want to try,” Joshua said huskily. “Can you kneel for me, baby?”

“Anything you want, Jisoo.”

For a few painful seconds, Jeonghan felt empty as Joshua slid out of him and helped him change position. Then he rested his head on the arm of the couch and waited, a shiver running down his spine when he felt Joshua’s eyes on his back.

“Beautiful,” Joshua muttered again, lips ghosting on Jeonghan’s nape.

And then Joshua snapped his hips forward, filling Jeonghan completely.

“Jisoo-ahh…please move…”

Joshua pulled almost all the way back and bucked his hips again. This time, his cock hit Jeonghan’s prostate. Before Jeonghan could even cry out, Joshua repeated the movement, slamming himself into his boyfriend’s ass, once again leaving Jeonghan a wailing mess underneath him.

“Ahh! Jisoo…harder, please—ah!”

Growling, Joshua crushed his boyfriend’s hips in his hands, drew himself out completely, and began pounding into Jeonghan with a nearly animalistic pace.

“Fuck…ahh—”

And then Jeonghan came. His graceful body arched into Jisoo, shaking and shuddering as he rode out his orgasm. And then he slumped on the couch, utterly spent.

Jisoo admired the curve of his boyfriend’s back as he wrapped his arms around him. He felt happy that he satisfied the older boy, even though he wasn’t able to complete his own pleasure. Sighing, he gently lifted his boyfriend and carried him to their bedroom.

Jeonghan felt Joshua’s erection poking his thigh and he looked up, weakly. “Jisoo…hey. You’re not finished yet.”

“It’s fine, Hannie.” Jisoo smiled at him as he kicked their door open. “You’re tired. Just rest, okay? I can take care of myself.”

When Jeonghan was comfortably nestled in their array of fluffy pillows, Jisoo kissed his forehead. “I love you, Jeongha—ah!”

“I’m not going to let you walk out of here without taking care of that raging hard-on,” Jeonghan managed to say steadily, eyes firmly locked on his boyfriend’s. His cold fingers grasped the half-hard cock, urging it to go back to its full size.

Jisoo gently disentangled his boyfriend’s hand from his cock. “You shouldn’t.”

“Why not?” The hand stroked his dick harder.

“Because,” and Jeonghan’s neck prickled when Joshua licked the sensitive skin there, “I’m not gonna be satisfied with just your hand if you keep doing that, baby. I’m sorry.”

Jeonghan exhaled. “Fuck my ass again, then.”

“You don’t know what you’re asking. I told you, I—”

“Or is it because you _can’t_?” Jeonghan’s eyes glittered in challenge. He grinned broadly as Joshua stared hard at him, an unreadable expression on his face.

And then Joshua pounced, flipping Jeonghan’s weak body over and positioning his dick over Jeonghan’s entrance.

“You’re gonna regret this,” Joshua warned.

“Oh, trust me,” Jeonghan purred, “I won’t.”

And then Joshua was entering Jeonghan’s ass, his dick smashing Jeonghan’s abused prostate. Jeonghan whimpered at the oversensitivity, fingers clutching at the sheets for support.

“Regretting it yet?” Joshua panted as he began to thrust.

“Is—ahh—that all you got?”

And then Joshua really began to pound into him, thrusting with all he’s got, with Jeonghan being too tired to do anything but take it.

“S-So close, Hannie, so close…”

“Come inside me,” Jeonghan murmured. Gathering all of his strength, he clenched around Jisoo’s dick and the latter gasped.

“Fuck!” Jeonghan’s saintly lover cursed, an absolutely sinful groan escaping his lips, “Ah…ahh—tight, baby. So t-tight…”

And with one last thrust, Joshua came, shooting hot spurts of come into Jeonghan. He collapsed onto Jeonghan, breathing heavily.

The two lay there, panting. Jisoo realized that he was crushing his boyfriend and gently eased out of him, peppering Jeonghan’s sweaty brow with grateful kisses.

“I love you,” he muttered into Jeonghan’s hair, “I love you so much.”

Jeonghan chuckled shakily. “Love you, too. And you’re welcome, by the way.”

“Thank you. You know I’d do anything for you, right?” He held Jeonghan’s face and pressed their lips together. “Anything.”

“You can start by shaving the right side of your face.” Jeonghan shifted his position and winced.

Jisoo was at his side in a flash. “Are you okay?” Jisoo asked, concerned.

“This is the okay-est I’ve been in a while,” Jeonghan said with a laugh. “And you’re definitely the top now.”

“Bottoming wasn’t so bad,” Joshua said nonchalantly.

 Jeonghan snuggled closer to Jisoo, a huge yawn escaping him. “No," he agreed, "it's actually pretty fucking awesome. And it just so happens that I’m lazy as fuck, so you’re gonna have to do all the work from now on.” He looked at Joshua with narrowed, sleepy eyes. "Capiche?"

Joshua fist-pumped mentally and hugged his boyfriend. “Anything for you, angel.”


	2. Cheolsoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I added some Cheolsoo, just because.

Seungcheol didn’t really know _why_ Jisoo always bottomed in the five months they’ve been together.

It wasn’t like there was some certificate declaring Seungcheol as the dominant one in their relationship, and it wasn’t like they actually even _talked_ about it, either. For some reason, Jisoo always let Seungcheol into his ass, neglecting his dick in favor of having Seungcheol thrust into him and then come inside him.

And it felt good. Really. He loved Jisoo’s ass, of course. He loved every single nook and cranny of his boyfriend, delighted in the fact that only he could thoroughly enjoy this amazing guy’s body every night.

It’s just, as their lovemaking wasn’t particularly inclusive when it comes to Jisoo’s cock (and it’s a pretty damn nice cock, too), Seungcheol wondered if he was also neglecting _his_ own ass in the process. (Which was, if he may add, a pretty damn fine ass, if Joshua’s constant praises of it were any indication.)

Dark brown eyes inspected the naked boy, long limbs lazily splayed on the white sheets as he gave the older a soft smile. His face was still flushed a becoming pink, his eyes slowly drifting shut as he stifled a yawn with the gentle curve of his hand.

Seungcheol lingeringly took in his boyfriend’s lithe body, studying the flat expanse littered with hickeys before brushing the sheet from Jisoo’s torso and staring unabashedly at what lay beneath. He wasn’t really _lacking_ in the downstairs department, either.

Jisoo squirmed, squinting and making a mad grab for the sheets. He glared half-heartedly as Seungcheol teasingly pulled all the blankets away, leaving the younger completely bare. “Cheol,” he whined sleepily. “It’s cold.”

Seungcheol grinned wolfishly. “Need something to keep you warm?”

The innuendo completely flew over the sleepy church boy’s head. “Mmph. C’mere, then,” Joshua yawned. He scooted closer to his boyfriend’s arms, tossing the sheets over them as he did so. He snuggled his face on his boyfriend’s neck and let out a little sigh.

Seungcheol shivered a bit, feeling something stir _again_ as Joshua’s hot breath hit his sensitive neck, directly over the little valley of love bites, love bites that Joshua himself had planted.

His gentleman boyfriend could be pretty rough when he wanted to be.

“Josh…”

“Mm.”

“Can you hold me?”

“Holding you,” Joshua grumbled, gesticulating at Seungcheol’s heavy arm around his waist for emphasis. “Sleep.”

“No, _I’m_ holding you,” Seungcheol corrected.

At that, Jisoo blinked owlishly at him, confusion evident as the current caveman state of his drowsy brain processed this. “There’s a difference?”

And then he promptly closed his eyes and pointedly resumed his snoring, this time right at Seungcheol’s ear, hoping that his boyfriend could take the hint.

Now, Seungcheol had no idea _what_ exactly was making him this antsy in the middle of the night, with Jisoo’s drool trickling to his ear and his legs lightly kicking Seungcheol’s shins in his sleep as he snored softly, but there it was, his member twitching against Joshua’s bent knee, for some reason.

Aware that his boyfriend still had a long day ahead tomorrow (well… _today)_ and that they _did_ just have sex a few moments ago, Seungcheol turned from his drooling boyfriend, flipping over to his side.

And then Joshua Hong decided that it was the perfect moment to spoon him.

Jisoo cuddled his back, arms wrapping themselves around Seungcheol and head resting on the nook of his neck, protectively holding Seungcheol in his sleep.

And it felt _good._

A little _too_ good, actually.

Seungcheol moaned as he felt Joshua’s flaccid length brush against his bare butt and he immediately clamped both hands over his mouth because he really shouldn’t be into this, whatever _this_ was.

His body, however, betrayed him, and the next thing he knew, he was gingerly grinding his ass into Joshua’s hardening length. Josua inhaled sharply against his neck, his lips ghosting over Seungcheol’s nape.

“Cheol?” he breathed.

Instead of answering, Seungcheol continued rubbing against the now half-hard cock of his boyfriend. He moaned as Joshua’s length began to actually poke the crack of his ass, betraying the younger’s arousal at the older boy’s actions.

And then suddenly, Seungcheol was flipped on his back, with his boyfriend straddling him as he breathed in harshly, trying to calm himself down. Joshua’s glare was now at full-force.

“Choi Seungcheol, I know that you’re the horniest guy to walk the freaking universe, but I’m sore and we have class tomorrow. And I have an _exam._ Now give me back my blankets and let’s go back to sleep,” he growled.

“Have I ever told you that I love your dick?” Seungcheol blurted out, becoming even more aroused from having his boyfriend on top of him.

Joshua blinked. “Oh…really?” he asked, looking down and comparing their dicks, like it was the most rational thing to do. “I’m a bit on the smaller side, aren’t I?”

Seungcheol also compared the two. He reached for Jisoo’s erection and put it against his, eyeing them thoughtfully. He snorted. “Don’t be all modest, now, Jisoo. You’re longer than me,” he admitted grudgingly. It was true. Jisoo had a centimeter or so on Seungcheol.

Still, Seungcheol couldn’t resist the urge to add, “But I _am_ thicker than you, definitely,” like that would still somehow make him place in their impromptu dick-measuring contest.

“Huh.” Jisoo considered this, still in deep scrutiny of their cocks. “You know, I never really noti— _ahh…”_

Seungcheol had two dicks in his hands after all, so it was only rational to rub them against each other.

“C-Cheol, no.” Jisoo whimpered, pulling free from his boyfriend. “I’m sore.”

“I’m not.” And with that, Seungcheol rolled them over with Joshua on his back, and then grabbed Joshua’s hand, firmly holding it even as he reached for something in the nightstand. At first, Joshua was confused, until something cold was coating his fingertips and Seungcheol was eagerly spreading it out on his fingers.

Joshua felt anger bubble up inside him. “I told you I was sore,” he growled, snatching his hand away, “and you still want me to shove my fingers into my ass?”

Seungcheol shivered at the rarely-heard sound of his gentle Jisoo’s harsh voice before murmuring, “And I told you, Shua. _I’m_ not sore.”

The younger rolled his eyes. “Of course you aren’t. It doesn’t really take much to stick your dick into someone’s butt.”

Seungcheol suddenly smiled that warm gummy smile that deflated Jisoo’s annoyance almost immediately. “Perfect. Then, if it’s so easy, I’m sure that you can do it, right, babe? No matter how sore you are.”

Before Joshua could react, his hand was suddenly yanked again, and his forefinger was suddenly being sucked in by something pleasantly warm.

Seungcheol was experimentally fucking himself with Joshua’s finger, testing different angles before shaking his head and easing another lubed finger into his hole, selecting the thickest finger to plunge into him and completely stretch him open.

A faint burning sensation as spread around his rim and he groaned, but he discovered that he sort of liked that extra stretch, liked the something filling him up and warming his insides. He turned to Jisoo and smirked. “Are you too sore for this, Josh?”

Joshua felt his cock twitch and he gulped at the predatory gleam in his boyfriend’s eyes. Bottoming or not, Seungcheol was still in charge.

But then his fingers brushed against something and Seungcheol suddenly gasped, all feeling leaving his limbs and Joshua’s fingers plunged deeper into his hole. He arched and whimpered, slamming his hand on the headboard for support.

“Cheollie?” Jisoo asked anxiously. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

“G-Give me a moment,” he gasped. He was trying to recover from the odd, fleeting sensation that he felt earlier, a million bolts of electricity being nudged and the current spreading all throughout his body, making him feel incredibly sensitive.

He rocked himself slowly.  _Shit, why did it feel so good?_

And why the hell did he let Joshua hog all the pleasure for five months?

He composed himself and tried to reclaim the upper hand. He was, after all, still the dominant one in this relationship.

“Ji-Jisoo,” he panted, whimpering as he squirmed around his younger boyfriend’s fingers. “Please, baby, I need your cock.”

Well, so much for establishing his dominance.

Jisoo’s breath caught as he looked at Seungcheol’s teary eyes, his face bright red and his mouth falling open as he moaned.

Without meaning to, he moved the third lubricated finger and gingerly squelched it in with the other fingers, moaning himself as he felt the warm, tight heat engulf him.

“A- _Ahh_ , Jisoo…please…”

“Please what?” Joshua asked quizzically. Well, obviously, he knew what he was supposed to be doing (which was basically what Seungcheol did to him every night) but he was still a virgin in those parts and he had no idea how the heck he was supposed to pleasure an asshole. (A literal one, that is, although Seungcheol was quite a figurative one in the best possible way, making Joshua all hot and bothered in the middle of the night, a few hours before his stupid exam.)

Unfortunately, Seungcheol seemed to have interpreted his question a _lot_ differently. “Do you want me to beg?” Seungcheol asked, biting his lip, which did funny things to Jisoo’s insides. “Is that what you want, Shua-yah? Please, Da—”

“No!” Joshua shrieked, nearly tackling his boyfriend in an effort to shut him up.

His heart could only take so much, after all. As it is, he wanted to do nothing more but ravage his boyfriend. If only he knew _how!_

He couldn’t help but grin, though, as he beheld his boyfriend’s big pouty face, coupled perfectly with the huge puppy-dog eyes. “Maybe some other time,” he amended. “What I meant was, I don’t really know, uh, how to…pleasure you. In that way. Yeah.”

Seungcheol shrugged. “Just stick it in, I guess?”

Joshua looked at him in disbelief. “Is that what you do with me? Like, you just stick it in? Don’t you have some moves, or something?”

“Jisoo,” Seungcheol groaned. “At this point, I just want your fucking cock to enter me, okay? You’ll know what to do when you’re actually…in there.”

“What if I hurt you?”

Seungcheol rolled his eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself, babe. I’m still thicker, after all.”

“Hey!” Jisoo glared at him, clearly affronted.

Seungcheol rocked his hips, betraying a bit of his desperation. “Listen, I really wanna argue with you more about this, but I have three fingers in my butt and if you don’t shut up, I’m just gonna fuck myself on your fingers until I come. Okay?”

Jisoo was silent, still unsure about the whole thing. Seungcheol smiled, reaching down and brushing Jisoo’s bangs off his eyes. “Hey. You’ll do just fine.”

“You think?” Jisoo mumbled.

“’Course.” Seungcheol grinned. “You can just sit on the couch wearing rags and, like, not shower for days and you’d _still_ turn me on.” He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend. “You’re beautiful, Josh.”

Jisoo blushed, looking down. He took a deep breath.

“Now can you please fuck me? Your fingers are drying up and it’s starting to get uncomfortable.”

Joshua didn’t say anything, and Seungcheol figured that he’d have to fuck himself on Joshua’s cock.

Just as he pulled Joshua’s fingers out of him, however, Joshua pounced like a wild animal, making Seungcheol squeak as his boyfriend simply… _exploded_ and he was somehow on top of him.

Seungcheol didn’t have time to say much except a string of profanities as Joshua pushed his length into his ass, making him gasp in parts pain and pleasure.

“Josh…what the…Josh!”

He was screeching at this point, shaking like a leaf and sweating buckets as Joshua stroked his cock soothingly, peppering his chest with little kisses as he waited for the older to adjust to his size.

“It’ll feel better,” Joshua informed him, voice raspy from arousal.

Seungcheol nodded mutely.

Joshua chuckled. “Can I move now?”

Another nod.

Joshua gripped Seungcheol’s thighs, worshipping them with his fingers and feeling himself throb as he felt the muscles rippling and flexing on Seungcheol’s flesh.

“Relax, baby,” Jisoo whispered, smiling at him reassuringly. “I’ll take care of you.

A true gentleman, indeed.

He began smiling like an idiot as Joshua hesitantly rolled his hips, treating him like he was something precious and fragile. “Tell me if it hurts, okay?”

He really loved this side of his boyfriend. It made him feel protected and calm. Being the oldest and therefore the hyung of their group of friends, he really liked the knowledge that someone was looking out for him and caring for _him_ , for a change.

These thoughts flew out of his head as Jisoo pulled out all the way. Seungcheol whined, disliking the emptiness he felt, until Joshua slammed into him, making him gasp as Joshua somehow correctly pinpointed the exact location of his sweet spot.

Long, dirty moans left his lips as Joshua repeatedly slammed into him, fucking him into the sheets again and again, groaning his boyfriend’s name under his breath as his thrusting quickened slightly.

“Jisoo! Harder, Jisoo!”

Joshua grunted, gasping as he felt Seungcheol clenching on his dick. His mouth fell open, eyes blowing wide with pleasure as these new, foreign sensations assaulted his body.

“Oh,” he moaned, reveling in the slick, tight heat of his boyfriend. His hips rolled insistently, desperate to feel more, eagerly giving in to Seungcheol’s hole, which was sucking him in so snugly, he felt like he was floating.

Seungcheol mirrored his thrusts, pushing forward and fucking himself into his boyfriend’s erection.

Their sweat-slicked skin smacked against each other, moans leaving their mouths and filling the room, eyes fluttering shut in bliss or blowing wide open in pleasure.

“Joshua,” Seungcheol gasped. “I don’t think…aghh! Please…oh, fuck! _Fuck!”_

Seungcheol’s dick stuttered, before hitting them both with warm spurts, Joshua watching in awe as Seungcheol’s lovely face relaxed into a sleepy grin.

And then he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Seung…cheol!” And with a scream, he came, filling his boyfriend up, who jolted at the sensation of something warm and wet spurting inside of him, unaccustomed to the feeling.

And finally, Joshua slumped over his boyfriend’s body, and they lay in bed cuddling together, feeling peaceful and relaxed.

 

(Unfortunately, Joshua woke up attached to his boyfriend, quite literally, because of all the semen that glued them together and dried into something crusty and downright _nasty_ overnight. He ended up being late for his exam. Thankfully, he now had a new way of punishing his boyfriend, who was, after all, entirely to blame for this newfound pleasure.)


End file.
